Bem Maior
by Lori Black
Summary: Durante muito tempo permaneceu na escuridão, até ele aprecer para iluminá-la. Mesmo custando sua sanidade, afinal, era em pró ao bem maior - Projeto Shakespeare, do Fórum 6V


_**"Alguns elevam-se pelo pecado, outros caem pela virtude." William Shakespeare**_

Durante muito tempo, havia pensado que estava fazendo uma boa ação. As pessoas, em geral, sempre precisam de ajuda. Talvez fosse por isso que se sentisse tão propenso a ajudar alguém, mesmo que esse não fosse digno de ajuda.

E aquele era o caso. Aquela mulher jamais havia lhe pedido ajuda, e, talvez nem mesmo a merecesse. Mas, quando a encontrou sentada na rua, seus cabelos escuros e compridos molhados, e sua face vertida em lágrimas, não conseguiu se conter. Sentou-se ao seu lado, perguntando o porquê de tamanha tristeza. Ela riu, e lhe respondeu secamente:

- Isso não é tristeza, Harry. É apenas a realidade desabando nas minhas costas.

Naquele dia, fora a primeira vez em que ela o chamara de Harry. E fora a primeira vez que realmente olhara para ela. Não como Pansy Parkinson, mas sim como a Pansy que ele viria a conhecer.

Aquela noite era o começo da ascensão dela; da saída do limbo. E era sua descida.

Algumas noites depois voltaram a se encontrar, nos mais inusitados locais. E a noite sempre terminava quando o dia começava. Ele ia embora, encostado na soleira da porta fechada, tentando descobrir o motivo de sentir-se tão extasiado com sua presença. Como um simples sorriso de canto de lábios poderia deixar seu coração batendo tão forte a ponto de doer. Como um simples olhar mais demorado dos estranhos olhos de cor violeta poderia deixá-lo em polvorosa.

Descobriu então que estava apaixonado.

Para ele, durante muito tempo, aquilo fora apenas pena. Pena pela situação dela, pelo momento difícil que passava.

Foi quando, repentinamente, tudo começara a rodar.

A primeira vez em que tudo acontecera, estavam no lugar em que ela chamava de casa. Um pequeno apartamento no subúrbio de Londres, afinal, seus pais não eram as pessoas mais agradáveis.

Havia passado a tarde inteira com ela, e estava começando a escurecer. Iria embora mais cedo dessa vez. Estava cansado, e na manhã seguinte teria treinamento de aurores.

Porém, antes que chegasse até a porta, ouviu sua voz sussurrar:

- Espere.

Olhou para ela, na esperança de algo a mais, mas ela não disse uma só palavra. Colou seus lábios nos dele, provando, pela primeira vez, o veneno com gosto adocicado, e sentindo de perto o cheiro forte e marcante de sua pele.

Naquele fim de tarde, enquanto levantava a saia do vestido dela, passando as mãos pelas pernas dela, encontrou sua perdição. Encontrou o caminho sem volta da entrega, do pecado. E, embora ao fim de toda noite desejasse desesperadamente conseguir largar o corpo nu dela na cama, não conseguia. Seu íntimo ansiava por aquilo.

Pansy, por outro lado, via algo que jamais havia visto antes. Alguém que a tratava com um respeito digno de piadas, quando este era dirigido a ela. A cada momento sentia-se mais e mais encantada por ele. Seu coração disparava forte, e seus lábios secavam. Mas não era momento para amar. Era sim, o momento de sair da fossa em que se metera, e por mais que partisse seu coração, iria usar o único meio que lhe permitia tal feito.

Havia sido em um fim de tarde, exatamente como na primeira vez juntos. Estava impaciente, batendo repetidamente os pés no chão. A porta rangeu, e ele entrou por ela. Parecia exausto, mas feliz por estar ali. Sentiu um aperto nos pulsos e no peito. Odiava-se.

Ele aproximou-se com um sorriso nos lábios, como se somente o fato dela estar ali já o fizesse ganhar o dia.

Tolo.

Seria tudo tão mais fácil se ele estivesse apenas ali por luxúria. Mas ele estava ali por algo mais, estava ali por ser bom.

- Sente-se – pediu.

Ele sentou, olhando para ela, os olhos verdes despreocupados. No que ele estaria pensando?

Sentiu um nó na garganta, seus batimentos acelerando, um frio inexplicável na barriga. Era nervosismo. Todo mundo tinha isso; apresentando um trabalho na frente dos colegas, declarando-se, pedindo alguém em casamento, terminado a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido em sua vida.

Tinha de falar antes que perdesse a coragem.

- Harry, eu...

- Preciso falar algo com você. É urgente.

Afinal de contas, por que não deixá-lo falar primeiro?

- Diga

Observou enquanto ele se aproximava rapidamente. Podia sentir que sua respiração já estava audível, e suas mãos tremendo levemente. Sentia seu coração batendo dolorosamente contra o peito.

Os lábios dele foram parar em sua orelha. Um arrepio involuntário percorreu seu corpo; parou de bater os pés contra o piso de madeira.

- Eu te amo.

Com aquelas três palavras, ele a fez desistir de dizer o que tinha de ser dito. Ele a fez sangrar por dentro, sentindo uma vontade imensa de desaparecer.

Mas, quando parou para refletir nas palavras que acabara de ouvir, sorriu.

Não lhe deu uma resposta, nem no momento nem nunca, apenas o respondeu com um sorriso.

Mas não há como adiar o inadiável. Afinal, as verdades têm de ser ditas, não importa o quão incômodas sejam.

No dia seguinte, quando Harry foi, aos poucos, recuperando a sensibilidade do corpo e despertando para a vida, percebeu que estava só na cama. E, quando andou por todo o pequeno espaço do apartamento, descobriu que ela não estava mais lá. Mas havia deixado algo seu ali.

Um pequeno bilhete, quase imperceptível, estava em cima da mesa. A letra era corrida, como se quem o escrevesse quisesse terminá0lo o mais rápido possível.

Nunca imaginou que dez centímetros quadrados de papel pudessem mudar sua vida.

Algum tempo depois, quando estivesse em seu quarto, ouvindo as batidas insistentes de Hermione na porta, ainda estaria com o pedaço de papel no bolso.

Quando estivesse embalado pelos braços de Ginny, que exalavam um cheiro floral, ainda teria o papel no bolso.

Quando decidisse dar um novo rumo a sua vida, estaria com o papel nas mãos.

E quando fosse vê-la no altar, dizendo sim, com um sorriso nos lábios, estaria com o papel entre os dedos.

E ela se aproximaria, sentindo-se culpada e temerosa.

- Oi.

Ele não respondeu. Sentia-se usado, mas não era isso que o deixava inarticulado. Era a simples vontade de ficar naquele silêncio eternamente, olhando para a mulher que tivera sua vida nas mãos. Mesmo que eternidade significasse alguns segundos diante dela e se seu belíssimo vestido branco.

- Isso é seu.

Entregou-lhe o pedaço de papel, o mesmo que prendera sua vida ao marasmo durante meses.

Pansy leu as palavras dali. Não podia jugulá-lo, mas sentiu por ele não ter entendido.

E agradeceu por ele jamais entender.

**N/A:** _fic mais ou menos, mas escrita com muito amor! E dedicada à Swiit D., que me fez ter vontade de escrever uma Pansy com feelings _:) _Reviews deixam as pessoas felizes tbm! E não resisti aos olhos de cor violeta!_


End file.
